


We stitch these wound {Andy Biersack x reader}

by itsnotaphaseanymore



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom, Black Veil Brides, Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: Ashley Purdy - Freeform, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, CC, F/M, Fanfiction, Gothic metal, Jake Pitts - Freeform, Jinxx - Freeform, Metalcore, Romance, andy biersack x reader, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaphaseanymore/pseuds/itsnotaphaseanymore
Summary: Y/N was normal teenager who loved to listen to Andy black,bvb, mcr, bmth ect. Yet the day she decided to sneak out to an Andy black concert everything changes from that day forward. Things start to change and feeling are developed and in the end its up to him to help her get through what his many fans have told him about





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Sorry there are so many time skips in this chapter its kind of necessary to get the story moving along I don’t do time skips that often so it’s just for this chapter

~two weeks ago~

You slammed the door shut as your mom yelled at you saying you couldn’t go to the concert you so badly wanted to go to. You had been asking your mom to let you go to the Andy black concert but she just refused to let you go going on and on about how it was dangerous because you could get kidnapped and etc. You’d been asking her for the past month and she kept telling you no, killing your hopes. You sat in your room devising a way to go to the concert even if it meant sneaking out. Even though you had school the next day you saw this as more important than anything in the world.

 

Two weeks later ( current time)

 

You had already devised a plan to sneak out, anyway you had bought the tickets yourself and you were just waiting for your mom to go to sleep since she always went to sleep early it was easier for you. You heard her bedroom door close and you started getting ready. You pulled over your tang top and pulled on your jeans. You put on your sneakers and let your hair fall loose, you put on your batman necklace and did you’re make up. (The outfit in the picture basically)

 

You grabbed your phone calling a taxi and you hung up the phone as they told you it would be there in five minutes. You were gonna get there early and come home late. You opened your door slowly and tiptoed down the hall, down the steps and out the door. You waited outside as you saw the taxi pulled up, You got in and gave him the address as you sat down and he started driving.

 

Time skip

 

You finally got in and you made your way over to the front you got the best of the best tickets but they weren’t so easy on your pocket. You stood there smiling as you slipped your phone in your back pocket as the concert started. Everyone started screaming as Andy came out. You looked at him as he smiled and you were close enough that if you jumped the barricade you could touch him. You cheered as he started singing and sang along.

 

Two hours later

 

The concert was almost over and you were having a good time when you felt someone grab you. You looked at the guy latching onto you and you could tell he was drunk. You tried to pull out of his grasp but he just held on. “ Let go of me” you yelled at him as his grip got harder. You told him three more times but he just wouldn’t and he started dragging you away and put his hand over your mouth. “ She said let her go asshole” you heard someone say as it echoed. The music stopped and confused voices started talking. You looked up on stage to see Andy talking through the microphone yelling at the guy. “ I know you heard me let her go in the next three seconds or I promise you that your not gonna leave my concert conscious” he said and the guy just kept dragging you away flicking him off. The next thing you knew he jumped off the stage and over the barricade running after the guy. He grabbed your arm and you couldn’t believe this was happening and security came and tried to get the guy off you as fans started yelling at the guy.

 

Andy kicked him in the stomach loosening the grip he had on you. He let go and Andy grabbed you holding you behind him. You could barley believe what was happening. “ Are you ok” he asked you. Your head started spinning from just the feeling of meeting him and your hands started to sweat and the next thing you knew you were out cold.

 

-Time skip-

 

You woke up and rubbed your head you had a bruise on it and it hurt badly. But your main concern was who’s car you were in. You sat up and looked to your side and you had to be dreaming. “ Are you okay im sorry about the bruise you kind of fainted out of nowhere” he said and you rubbed your eyes to make sure you weren’t hallucinating. “ I-Im fine, Im really sorry that I interrupted your show I can just walk home its cool” you said as he started the car. “No its fine I can drive you home and what happened at the show wasn’t your fault it was that jerks fault anyway he shouldn’t have put his hands on you” he said grabbing your arm before you could get to door. “ o-ok” you said putting on your seat belt. “ What’s your name” he asked you as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“ Y/n, Y/n L/N” you told him. “ You have a nice name” he told you. “  I guess” you said softly. “ Why do you say it like that” he asked you. “ Its nothing I don’t want to bother you with my feelings “ you told him smiling. And he gave you a serious look as he stopped at a red light. “Your one of my fans I care about my fans you can talk to me about anything” he told you.” No im sure you heard it all before you’ve had fans who’ve told you they cut themselves and get bullied and stuff like that so its totally fine “ you told him as he started driving again. “ I live on ( Address) “ you told him and you searched for keys as and you couldn’t find them. You looked in your pocket and they weren’t there.

 

 “ What are you looking for” he asked you. “ My keys I cant find them” you told him. He pulled over and got out the car. He opened the door and you took off your seatbelt and started searching for the keys and he helped you look for them. “ My moms going to kill me!” you said worried. He grabbed your hand and made you look at him. “ Its fine you can just stay at my place if you want and ill just bring you back home tomorrow” he said and you shook your head. “ I cant I snuck out to go to your concert because my mom wouldn’t let me go because she doesn’t like the way I am and my personality” you told him shaking. “ Its fine ill just tell her that I brought you to the concert and ill figure out a story when the time comes” he told you. “ Why are you doing this for me” you asked him. And he just stared at you trying to figure out that for himself.

 

“ I don’t know it just feels like the right thing to do, just don’t worry about you can crash at my place for tonight and ill take you home in the morning” he said and you sighed out. “ f-fine but first thing in the morning” You told him and he smiled. You sat back down and put your seatbelt back on. He got in starting the car again and drove. After a few more minutes you got out and looked through the window as it started raining. He made a u turn and started driving faster. ”Don’t you have school tomorrow” he asked you.” Yea” you said. “ What time do you have to be there” he asked you. “eight in the morning” you told him. “ im sure I can get you there in time” he said as he pulled out a cigarette.  He lit it as he rolled down the windows.  He pulled up to a nice apartment that had two floors. He got out the car and so did you and you and you followed after him. He opened the door and the place was neatly organized and decorated. “The guest room is upstairs to the left ill be down here if you need anything” he said and you went up the steps. “ Y/N” you heard him call you got to the top of the stairs.

 

“ If you need something to sleep in you can just use any one of my shirts I don’t mind” he said and you nodded. You didn’t exactly know where his room was but you just guess it was the one at the end of the hall. When you opened the door it revealed a nice room with a few paintings of batman. There was a drawer and you went over to it opening it. You grabbed a tshirt that was decorated with the bvb symbol. You left quickly knowing if you stayed any longer you weren’t going to want to leave the room. You went to the guest room he told you and it had a nice bed with burgundy sheets and black curtains and a tv on the wall. The remote was sitting on it and you closed the door and got changed you pulled the shirt over your head you got under the blankets and tried to fall asleep. But you just couldn’t you tossed and turned for a while before actually falling asleep.

 

Time skip

 

You woke up to the feeling of someone poking you. When you opened your eyes you were surrounded by two people. You sat up quickly realizing who they were and they jumped back. “ Who are you” they asked you.” I-im Y/N” you said and they stared at you.” How’d you get in here” they asked you.” It’s a long story” you said putting your hair in a bun. You heard a door open and you tried to get out of bed but they blocked your way. Andy walked down the hall and barely noticed you. Till he heard they’re voices again. He ran back up the steps and into the room. “ I can explain” he said as they glared at him. “ What time is it” you asked them. “ Its nine” Ashley said and you jumped out of the bed and grabbed your clothes. “ I have to get to school” you said as you pushed them out the room. You changed into the clothes and opened the door again and the three of them were standing there confused until Andy realized what he said yesterday.” Alright I do owe you an explanation but I have to get her to school first” he said as he raced down the stairs with you. “  It better be good” they yelled at him as he ran out the door. “ Im so sorry I forgot to wake up early to take you to school” he said as you got in the car. He got in starting the car and started driving. He didn’t even bother to put on his seatbelt.

You told him where your school was and he sped and you put on your seat belt. “ I’ll make it up to you I promise” he said as he drove down the road. He made a turn and there was your school up ahead. He pulled up to the curb and you kissed him on the cheek and you realized what you did. It was the fact that you were so used to your mom driving you to school. “ I-im so sorry, its just that i-im so used to kissing m-my mom on the cheek b-before I got to school, i-im really sorry” you said apologizing to him quickly hurrying yourself out of the car. You ran inside and got a pass to class and when you turned around to see him getting out of the car. “What is he doing” you said standing there as he walked up the school steps.


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                    

Two weeks had passed since the entire fiasco and Andy had told you he would keep in touch with you and if you needed anything to just call. You were currently walking home in the rain you had been walking for the past hour from a friend’s house.  Your clothes were soaking wet all from the fact you hadn’t brought an umbrella. You felt your phone vibrate and it was from an unknown number, You answered it to hear a familiar voice. “hey y/n are you busy” you heard Andy’s voice say. “ No im just walking home” you told him. “ In the rain! Its pouring out there!” he said and you sighed. “ I know but I forgot to bring an umbrella and my mom’s working late today” you told him. “Well I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come to a party im going to, but better yet I’ll go pick you up and we can stop by your house for you to get changed and then we’ll go to the party” he said and you smiled to yourself. “ yeah that’ll be great, im by the gas station like a mile from the mall” you told him and he said he’d be there in fifteen minutes. You sat on the curb sliding your phone into your pocket.  You sat there counting the cars as they passed by the time Andy came you had counted 30 cars.

 

You got in as he looked at you. “ How long have you been walking for!” he asked you. “ Its been an hour since I started walking home” you told him. You put on your seat belt as he started driving. He drove and you plugged in your headphones and started listening to music. You were in the middle of a song when he pulled out one of your headphones, “ How are you going to listen to music when you’re in a car with a singer” he asked you. “ Because I don’t want to bother you “ you told him. “You don’t bother me to be honest if you ever need a ride to somewhere or anything I’ll be glad to help you in any way” he told you.” But don’t you have tours to go on and stuff like that” you asked him. “ But that’s over the summer “ he said. “ Oh, where’s this party were going to” you asked him as he turned the corner that lead to your house. “ You’ll see” he said as He pulled up in your drive way and you got out of the car. “ You know you can come inside right” you told him as he sat there.

 

He got out the car looking around. He hurried you inside as a car passed by. You opened the door and he pushed you inside quickly closing the door.” What’s the big idea” you asked him.“ Paparazzi ” he told you. “ Oh…im gonna go get changed you can go hang out in my room I guess” you told him as you went up the steps and he followed after you. You grabbed your outfit from your closet and went to the bathroom.

 

Andys pov

 

I sat in Y/Ns room looking around. There were posters of me on her wall and I smiled. I noticed a stack of pictures on her dresser and grabbed them. I went through them and each of them were pictures of her wrist more having longer and deeper cuts as I went through the photos. I put them back quickly not wanting to look at it any longer. I know my fans do this to themselves but I never felt this kind of way towards anyone before when I see they’re cuts. What’s so different about Y/n that I feel this way?

 

Your pov

 

You went back to your room changed and ready to go. You looked at Andy as he had this weird look on his face. “ What’s wrong” you asked him. “ Nothing I just want to talk to you about something” he told you. He got up walking over to you. He pulled up your sleeve to reveal your cuts.  “ These cuts-“”Please don’t make me talk about it” you said interrupting him close to tears.” Please…” you said softly as the tears ran down your cheek. “he hugged you and you wiped your tears way pulling your sleeve down. “ Please just stop doing that to yourself, promise me you wont” he said and you nodded. He took your hand and lead you downstairs.” This party were going to who’s going to be there” you asked him. “ Just friends I thought it’d be fun to take you with me” he said as he got in the car. You got in as he started to lite I cigarette. “Hopefully it’ll all go well” he mumbled and you laughed.

 

Time skip

 

You didn’t know exactly know who’s house you were at but it was big and there were a lot of other cars parked outside. Andy lead you inside and a whole bunch of people were dancing and stuff and he lead you up the steps. He walked down the hall with you in hand as he lead you to a balcony.  You heard voices and there were a few people standing outside. “ I told bandit she could dj for me tonight she said no because I wasn’t paying her enough” a voice said. Andy opened the door and you were speechless when you saw who they were. ( Gerard way, Brendon Urie, Josh Dun and Tyler joseph* Cuz why not*, Patrick stump) They all stated at you as Andy sighed. “ It’s a long story” he said as he sat you down in a chair. You sat there playing with your fingers trying to find the courage and words to speak. “ Well nice to meet you” they all said at the time except for Andy he just grabbed a beer from the cooler. “ Im counting “ Gerard warned him. “ Yea, yea” Andy said as he lit another cigarette. You looked at all of them as they all smiled at you. “ So what’s this story I actually want to hear” Brendon said as he sat down next to you. They all sat in a circle looking at you as Andy sat in the corner smoking his cigarette away. “ Well you see it all started when I wanted to go to a concert…..”

 

Time skip

 

By the time you had ended the story they were all beyond drunk. Brendon was running around screaming not to threaten him with a good time. Gerard was humming to Helena shouting out random parts. Andy was sitting there staring at them. Josh and tyler were banging on anything they could get they’re hands on. Patrick was chasing after Brendon saying he was irresistible. And here you were sitting there watching them. You laughed as Brendon fell and Patrick landed on him. Andy got up from his corner and walked over to you. “ come with me” he said taking your hand. He lead you down the steps and outside. “ Where are we going” you asked him. “ For a walk they’ll pass out in the next 15 minutes “ he said as he started walking down the sidewalk. “ You still didn’t answer my question” you told him. “ What question” he said .” When I asked you why you were doing this for me you never answered” you told him. “well……you see….ill just tell you later” he said and you sighed. “ And why not now” you asked him. “ Because I cant give you the answer right now Y/N” he said as he continued walking. You followed after him and he sat down by the curb. 

 

You sat next to him sighing and he looked at you. It slowly started to rain again and his cigarette went out and he threw it behind himself.  He leaned on your shoulder and sighed out. “ Can you promise me something”  he asked you. “ Depends “ you told him. “ Will you just tell me when’s something’s wrong or if you need something I might be a busy person and stuff but your important too don’t think that just because im famous and all that I wouldn’t have time for you, you see….the things is I like you okay and I care about you,  ever since the day of the concert I felt this way but I just didn’t want to tell you cause I was afraid if I dragged you into my life im gonna ruin yours” he said and you sat there speechless. “ Y-you like me” you said and he stared at you.” There are millions of other girls that are obsessed with you why not pick one of them” you said and he looked at you. “Because your different from the rest of them any other person would bragged to everyone who you met me and how I let you stay at my house for the night, but you didn’t and I have never seen a fan like you before your so different from the rest of them and that what I like about you” he said.

 

 “ But there isn’t anything special about me-“”I don’t get why you insist on thinking so low of yourself your pretty, smart, and a great person I don’t know what you’ve been through that’s made you like this but you don’t need to let that change who you are” he said sitting up straight. He hugged you as you sat there speechless once again. “ Just forget about it…” he said getting up and started walking again. “W-wait” you said and he turned around. “ What” he asked you. You got up grabbing all the courage you had, to do what you were about to do. You grabbed him by the collar planting your lips on his. Not really knowing why you were doing this. He kissed you back pushing you against the brick wall behind you. Your cheeks went red as he continued and you couldn’t believe this was happening. He pulled away and you stared at the ground. “So I guess were official.” He said as he took your hand. “ I-I guess” you said as you try to hide your blush. He smiled and he lead you back to the party. In your mind all you could think of was -“ I just kissed Andy Biersack!” -.  You stayed silent for the walk back repeating the same damn thing in your head. “ I just kissed Andy Biersack” you finally said out loud and he looked at you. “Did it take you that long to realize it” he said and you sighed out. “Holy shit…..” you said as he opened the door again.

 

“ Are you done freaking out” he asked you. “wait wait……..ok now I am” you said sighing. “ Good because now I have to drag the idiots inside” he said. As he went up the steps. You followed after him and he walked to the balcony where they were passed out. He pulled Gerard inside and then Brendon and you dragged Tyler and josh inside and well Patrick was nowhere to be seen. He closed the balcony door and went to the bedroom at the end of the hall. He brought back blankets and pillows and laid each of them down in the hallway. “ Aww” you said and he looked at you. “ Im only doing this because I have to otherwise I would have left them out there” he said as he threw a blanket over all of them.” Why do you have to do this “you asked him. “Because if I don’t bandit will make me her horse to ride on for a day again and I don’t feel like having carpet burn for the next two weeks” he said and you laughed.  He left them there turning off the hall light and by the time you got back downstairs everyone was gone. He turned off the lights and you stopped him. “We can’t just leave it like this” you told him as you saw the place was trashed. “If you feel like cleaning it then be my guest” he said. “It’ll only take me thirty minutes” you said and he sighed. “I’ll be waiting in the car” he told you going outside. You felt your pocket vibrate and it was your mom calling you. You answer it and your mom was questioning where you were. “Im at a friend’s house im staying for the night because we have this big test on Monday” you told her and she believed you. “Be back by tomorrow night” she told you. “Alright, bye” you said and she hung up the phone and you resumed cleaning.

 

Thirty minutes later

 

You had finished cleaning the entire house, and you went outside to see Andy waiting in his car. You got in and he looked at you.” Do you have to go home” he asked you.” No I told my mom I was sleeping at a friend’s house” you told him. “Great” he said as he drove out of the drive way. He drove to his house and you feel asleep eventually you were tired and all you wanted to do was sleep. When you woke up again he was already home and carrying you up the steps. Instead of taking you to the guest bedroom he took you to his room. You could tell he was tired to because he didn’t even bother to take off his clothes he just set you on the bed throwing the covers on you and laying next to you and you fell asleep again right after hearing him say goodnight to you.

 

The next morning

 

You woke up to see Andy wasn’t there, you got up and went downstairs to see him making breakfast. You sat at the table and slouched in your chair. He turned around noticing you there. He smiled at you and you sighed out. He brought you a plate and you looked at him. “what is something wrong” he asked you. “I-its nothing” you said as he sat in front of you.  You sat there knowing damn well what you were going to do if you ate. You ate slowly trying to eat as least as possible. After half the plate you couldn’t bear it and you asked Andy where the bathroom was. He pointed to the end of the hall and you walked to the bathroom trying not to look suspicious. You went in and locked the door.  You kneeled beside the toilet throwing up. You wiped your mouth clean as you threw up what you just ate. You flushed it and went over to the sink, and washed your face.  You dried your face and you looked in the mirror. You literally looked lifeless. You looked down ashamed and you opened the door and left the bathroom. You walked back to the table where Andy was on his phone talking to someone. He hung up the phone saying he had to go as he saw you. “ Do you wanna go to the mall” he asked you. “ Sure” you told him. He got up and you grabbed the plates off the table and put them in the sink. He went upstairs and you sighed out as he didn’t notice. He came back downstairs with a shirt and jeans. “Here try this on” he said as he passed it to you. You went to the bathroom changing into the outfit, it was a perfect fit, you slipped on your sneakers as you fixed your hair in a high pony tail and slipped your phone into your back pocket 


	3. Chapter 3

                                                       

You walked around the mall with Andy as you walked in to hot topic. He pulled his hoodie over his head and kept his head down. You figured it was because he didn’t want to be spotted by anyone.” Go ahead and pick out what you want” He told you and you looked at him. “Anything” you asked him. “Yea” he shrugged and you made your way around the store not grabbing much. You went back to Andy and he was looking through shirts that had his picture on it. “I never liked those” he said and the clerk behind him turned around eyes widened like they were gonna pop out her eyes. “Y-Your! Andy- “” Please don’t yell it out loud” he said covering her mouth.  She looked at you and glared at you. “Im sorry do you have a problem with your eye” you asked her. You looked her up and down and she had a body that as so much better than yours. She narrowed her eyes on you telling you to go away and you just breathed in. “Scram skinny he’s mine now” she said grabbing onto Andy hugging him tightly “You know that’s fine, you can have him, you have the body and everything so keep him” you said and you dropped the stuff. Andy looked at you as you walked out the store. “ Y/N where are you going” he yelled. Yet when he did everyone looked in his direction rushing over to him. You left him there making your way towards the mall exit.

 

Time skip

 

You had walked home from the mall not really caring anymore. He was famous, attractive, and a good person and you were ugly, stupid, and a nobody you two would never work out. Your mom came to your room calling your for dinner. You went downstairs and sat at the table as your mom brought the food she put the plate in front of you and you looked at her as she smiled at you. Your mom didn’t know about your problems since you had begged your doctors not to tell her.

 

Your mom started eating and you pushed the plate away not really wanting to eat. She looked at you and the doorbell and your mom got up. She went to the door and she went silent when she opened the door. You looked over your shoulder to see Andy standing in the doorway. Your mom looked at you and back at Andy. He asked her if he could come in and your mom of course said yes. You ran upstairs and locked your door. You heard your mom calling you from downstairs and she stopped trying after the third time. You layed on your bed covering your ears with our pillow.

 

Thirty minutes later

 

You sat up to hear your door being knocked on. “ Y/N” you heard him say and you sighed. “ What” you said softly. “ Can you please open the door ill wait here all night if I have to”  he told you. “ Please go home” you told him. You heard him sit on the floor and you sighed. “ I don’t want to go home, I want to talk to you” he told you. “ But your famous so go hang out and party with all those girls that are prettier than me, that don’t tell you depressing shit, Your somebody! Im nobody! Your known for something andy! What good am I to you?” you said as the tears started swelling up in your eyes. “ Your perfect just the way you are! Theres no girl id rather be with than you! I want to help you Y/N! I don’t care if your nobody! But to me your somebody your my everything and if that isn’t good enough then I don’t know what is! I love you, okay! I might be an idiot to admit it but I do and ill tell you over and over again theres nobody that’s like you in the world no one is the way you are and that’s what set you apart from everybody else it’s what sparks my eye!” He said and the tears ran down your cheek. “ Go home andy! Just go away please! Find someone to be with because im not the person im sure you’ll find someone better than me okay” you cried out and he stayed silent.

 

Two hours later

 

You sat by your door assuming he had left it  had been two hours and it was the middle of the night. You opened your door to see Andy sitting there. “ She told me why you don’t eat“ He said. You stared down at him ready to close the door but before you could he stood up and put his foot in the middle of the doorway. “ Why, Y/N just give me one reason why” he said and you didn’t want to talk. “ The cuts, starving yourself, what else have you been doing?” he asked you. He got up looking you in the eye. “ Not sleeping, When I fell asleep yesterday it was the first time I had fallen asleep in three days”  you told him. “ Y/N you cant keep doing this to yourself, one day your body will give up on you and your too young to die, I don’t want you to die! I don’t want to see you like this! I care about you! You might think you’re just a girl who got a lucky pick but your not I chose you for a reason! Why cant you understand that?!” he said holding onto your hand. “ I Understand I do and Im more than happy when you tell me you love me but its not you im the problem-“” Then ill fix it ill do whatever it takes to do so because im not giving up on you, not now, not tomorrow, not ever” he said and you stared at him.

 

“ You can try…” you said softly. “I don’t know what came over me back at the store im sorry I caused you all of this trouble” you told him. “ Its alright, and its no trouble your my first priority, now please come downstairs and eat” he said and you looked at him. “ Please” he said with pleading eyes and you sighed out. “ Okay” you said and he smiled. “ Thank you”  he said. He took you downstairs and he sat down in front of you. You ate and didn’t even finish half before telling him you had to use the bathroom but he stood up and told you to sit back down. “ I know what your doing, eat” he told you and you looked at him. “ I really have to use the bathroom Andy” you lied. “ Fine but you better be back in five minutes” he told you. You ran to the bathroom and closed the door. You ran over to the toilet kneeling down and threw up. “ Y/N can……..” you heard Andy say as he knocked on the door. “ Y/n are you ok” he asked you. He opened the door and you stood up quickly and ran over to the sink keeping your head down. “ im fine” you said smiling at him as you washed your face.  You took him by the hand trying to leading him out of the bathroom. He looked at and grabbed your by the chin. “ Your lips are so pale”  he said and you looked at him. “ Im just feeling a little light headed that’s all” you said and he lead you upstairs. “ Are you staying the night” you asked him. “Yes, I want to make sure you sleep tonight” He said and you sighed. You nodded and you went up the steps.  You told him to wait outside your door so you could get.

 

You got changed and let him in. “ do you have a t-shirt I could borrow” he asked you. “ Yea look in the bottom drawer” you told him and he went to look for one and he froze when he saw it. He looked at the batman onesie folded neatly into the drawer. “can I wear this” he asked you. “Yea I guess” you said and he went to the bathroom and changed into it. He came back and he jumped onto your bed. “Wait we need to take a picture” he said and he got out his phone and hugged onto you and you smiled and he laughed as you made a funny face and took the picture. He got up and closed the door and layed next to you.  You looked at him as he layed facing you. “This would be really fun if Gerard and bandit were here” he said and you laughed. “Your right” you said as you yawned. “Go to sleep, your tired” he told you as he wrapped an arm around your waist. “okay” you said and you closed your eyes. You held onto him as you fell asleep.

 

The next morning

 

You woke up to see Andy still sleeping. You stared at him and just thought to yourself. He really did care about you and you were pushing him away. He deserved better yet he doesn’t want anyone other than you. “ im sorry” you said softly and his eyes opened. He smiled at you and you sighed. “Please stay” you said as he got up. He laid back down looking at you. “ You have to go to school Y/N” he said and you sighed. “ I don’t want to go Andy, I want to stay with you” you said holding onto him. “ Well what are we going to do all day then” he asked you. “ There’s plenty of things to do” you said. “ That reminds me the rest of the gang wants to meet you” he said and you looked at him. “ Ashley, CC, Jake, and Jinxx “ he added. “Oh…. they can come here if they want” you told him. “ As long as its okay with you” he said and you nodded. “Can we just stay here for another hour you’re so warm” you told him. “ Can I keep this onesie” you heard him ask you before your dozed off and you nodded your head and you fell asleep again but Instead of horrible nightmares you actually had a pleasant dream.

 

_1hr later_

 

When you woke up andy was no longer there and you heard voices downstairs. You got up and did your hair in a messy braid. You went downstairs to see andy sitting at the table with Ashley, CC, Jake, and Jinxx, they all looked up at you and andy got up and went over to you. “ Guys this is Y/N, Y/N this is-“ “ Well im pretty sure she knows our names She’s a bvb fan!” Ashely said and you nodded.” So this is your girlfriend” CC said and you blushed. “Looks like she already answered that question” Jake said. “ Well I think she’s a keeper” Jinxx said and you looked at Andy. He just looked at the ground. “ Now its time for the interview my favorite part!” Ashley said getting up. He grabbed you and took you up stairs to your room and closed the door.

 

Andy’s pov

 

I sat down on the stairs as the rest of them looked at me. “ Is she the one” CC asked me. I looked at him and he sighed. “ She’s got her flaws and everyone one of them to me is something that makes her different from any of them, And she gave me this batman onesie!” “ Andy, Ashley talked to you about this”” No don’t tell me, I don’t want to hear it” I told them covering my ears.

 

Your pov

 

You went back downstairs after being interviewed by Ashley. “ Alright boys our work here is done were out of here, she passed” Ashley said as he left and the rest of the gang left. “ And don’t come back this is my Batcave” he said and you looked at him.” Really” you said and he looked at you. “ What im Batman” he said and you looked at him. “ Alright if that’s what you think” you said and he smiled. “ Well then batman, what are we going to do today” you asked him. “Redecorate your room” he said and you looked at him. “ Why” you asked him. “Because I think it should be redecorated” he said and you sighed out.” Fine” you said and he smiled. He went upstairs and stopped you in the doorway. “ No, I’ll be redecorating your room you however will be downstairs relaxing I’ll go down to check on you every thirty minutes.” Can you at least give me my phone and headphones” you said and he handed them to you. You went downstairs and sat on the couch thinking of what to do.

 

_3hrs later_

 

After being checked on by Andy 6 times he finally came down saying he had finally finished organizing your room. You went upstairs and Andy had hung up some of your posters on the ceiling and organized all your posters by size. You immediately noticed the stack of pictures missing from your dresser. Andy walked in and you looked at him. “Where are all the pictures” you asked him. “They’re right in front of you and you looked at the frame sitting on your bed that had all the pictures in it. “ I didn’t know if you wanted it up on your walls” he said and you sighed out picking it up. You put it in your closet pushing it in the far back. “ Thanks for the frame but I’d rather not see it” you said and he nodded. “ But other than that do you think I did a good job” he asked you.” Yea, it looks pretty nice…” you said. “ What’s wrong” he said seeing the look on your face. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong” you said smiling at him. He hugged you smiling down at you. “ So I wanted to ask if you if you’d like to go out but this time there will be no interruptions or anything just you and me” he said.” If I didn’t know any better mister batman, are you asking me out on a date” you asked him.” Yes I am “he said and smiled at you.” Well then, I will be ready in an hour” you said and he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

You walked into the restaurant with Andy grabbing your hand. You were nervous and you didn’t know why. Andy talked to the waiter that was going to assign your table and you looked around the place and felt extremely bad. You decided you just avoid using the bathroom during the date you didn’t want him to notice and you were going to try your best to avoid it. The waiter brought you to the table and said that he’d back in a few minutes. “ Are you okay” he said snapping you out of your thoughts you looked at him and smiled. “ Im fine completely fine, nothing to worry about” you said and he sighed. “ Are you sure, you seem really nervous” he asked you. “Yea, im fine” you told him and he smiled as the waiter came back and took your order.

 

30 minutes later

 

After eating and talking to Andy you were sitting there trying to avoid to go to the bathroom. You had tried to think of many other things but it just wasn’t working.  “ Are you ready to go” he asked you and you nodded. He payed the bill refusing to let you see it. He grabbed your hand and walked out the restaurant where you were stopped by a mob of flashing cameras. Andy immediately threw his jacket over you covering your face. He lead you through the crowd as they followed the two of you trying to pull the jacket off you. You held onto Andy’s hand as he lead you to the parking lot. He opened the door for you and you got in keeping your head down. He got in and you took off the jacket to see the paparazzi had backed away to let him leave. He sped out of the parking lot quickly driving off before another picture was taken of you.

 

You stayed silent as you could see the annoyed look on his face. You just thought it was best not to bother him. “ Could you just drop me off home” you asked him and he slightly nodded not saying a word. You sat there in silence through the entire car ride. He pulled up to the parking lot and you got out of the car. He got out as well going up to you. “” Im really sorry about the whole paparazzi thing” he said with sympathy in his eyes.” Its fine, totally fine, it’s not your fault, well it kind of is but who wouldn’t be able to resist taking a picture of someone like you with a low life like me and wonder what they’re doing together at a place like that restaurant” you bantered not realizing what you were saying until it came out of your mouth. All he said was goodnight and he left and you could tell by the look on his face he wasn’t happy. You went inside regretting what you said.

 

 After an entire speech of telling you were worth something you just basically trashed on it by saying what you said. You saw your mom sitting in the living room watching a movie. “So how was the date” she asked peaking over the couch. “Good” you said and she looked at you.” What’s wrong, did something happen?” she asked you seeing the look on your face,” Nothing, just me ruining everything like always” you said as you walked up the steps. She sat there confused as you went to the room locking the door. “Always saying things to ruin everything you fucking idiot” you yelled at yourself. You sat on the floor just mentally cursing yourself out. Eventually you started banging your head on the wall calling yourself stupid repeatedly until the middle of the night when your mom told you to go to sleep.

 

Time skip

 

It was four in the morning and you still hadn’t gone to sleep simply because you just couldn’t. No matter how hard you tried you couldn’t. But it didn’t surprise you it happened every night. The only time you had actually fallen asleep was when Andy stayed the night but now he was probably angry with you and didn’t want to talk to you. But you had nothing better to do so here you were ready to get dressed to walk to his house at four in the morning. You couldn’t believe you were doing this.

 

2 hours later

 

You finally made it to his house. It was cold and you were freezing your ass off. You were shaking from how cold it was. Yet only did it occur to you that you had walked all the way to his house and didn’t even tell him your coming. You rang the doorbell and stuffed your hands back into your pocket as a breeze started. You could hear the door unlocking and it opened to reveal him wrapped in blankets looking at you. He pulled you inside as he closed the door. “ What are you doing outside at six in the morning” he said and you could tell he was wide awake. “ I just couldn’t sleep and I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, I didn’t mean it” You told him. “ Your shaking, Y/N you could have just called me and I would have gone to get you” he said. “ I know I just didn’t want to bother you anymore” you said and he sighed. “ Your not a bother to me I don’t know how many times ill tell you that” he said grabbing your hand. “ I just thought you were mad at me for what I said” you told him.

 

” I was at first but then I remembered that your slowly accepting yourself so maybe you just didn’t mean for it to come out like that” He said smiling at you.  “ I just needed to know you weren’t mad at me” you said. “ Well now that your here do you plan on staying or are you leaving” he asked you. “ Ill just leave I don’t want to annoy you I already woke you-“” Your not annoying me and I couldn’t sleep anyway, id prefer for you to stay” he said hugging you, He picked you putting you on his shoulders.” Don’t move” he said and you nodded. He carried you up the steps to his room and set you down gently. “ Your pajamas in the closet “ he said as he got in bed and pulled the covers over himself.

 

You saw your onesie in the closet and grabbed it. You left the room and looked for the bathroom. You finally found it and changed into the onesie. You went back to the room and turned off the lights. You  Layed down next to him and he wrapped his arm around your waist. “ Good night Y/N” he said as he fell asleep. You fell asleep soon after.

 

-Your dream-

 

You opened your eyes to come with a familiar face. Your ex-boyfriend opened his eyes and your whole body froze. The glare he had on, you already knew what it meant. He touched your cheek and you squeezed your eyes shut trying to wake up but it wasn’t working. He grabbed you by the chin harshly and made you look at him. “ Your nothing! Do you hear me? Your disappointing the only reason I let you stay here is because I feel sorry for you, did you really think you’d get away from me?” he said smacking you as his drunken breath came to your sense of smell. The tears started to surface as you held your cheek. “The day you stop throwing up everything you eat then I can finally say your my girlfriend until then your just another bother” He said kicking you off the bed. “Now Undress” he demanded as he got out of bed. You ran for the door but he quickly got up and slammed it shut locking it. “Where do you think you’re going I told you to undress didn’t I?” he snapped at you as backed away from him. You backed into the wall as he walked towards you. He grabbed you by the shirt as he started to undo your buttons. “ I-I don’t want to” you cried out and he slapped you. “ I didn’t ask you if you wanted to did I” he yelled at you.  He took off your shirt, his hands traveling your body as he gripped your chest. “ s-stop” you said and he glared at you. He raised his hand against you and you tried to push him off you. “ Stop!” you cried out but he didn’t listen to a word and continued. You started shaking as the tears spilled out of your eyes.

 

 

End of dream

 

Your eyes snapped open as the sweat ran down your forehead. You sat up getting out of bed crying your eyes up you sat on the floor crying. Andy got up turning on the lights and ran over to you. “ Y/N what’s wrong” he asked you he tried to touch your cheek. You continued to cry as he tried to figure out what was wrong with you. “ it was just a nightmare” he said as he hugged you and the flashback hit you all the times he laid a hand on you. “ it was just a bad dream” he said softly holding you in his arms stroking your hair. His words calmed you down and you laid your head in his chest. “ its okay im here” he said as you stopped cry. He wiped your tears and held your hand. “ Its not okay, Its going to keep haunting me” you said as he held your hand. “ Whatever it is im sure im going to get you through it” He said. He stood up helping you stand. “ Im gonna help you okay, I wont let you suffer” he said hugging you.


	5. Chapter 5

You had eventually calmed down after a while. You were sitting downstairs and started watching TV. Andy was in the shower and you were close to falling asleep again. The doorbell rang and you got up to get it. You opened it to see the guy staring down at you. “ Who are you” he asked you. “ I'm Y/N” you said letting him in. “Where Andy” he asked. “ In the shower” you told him. “ Your Ronnie Radke” you said realizing who he was. “Yea, what exactly are you doing here” he asked you. “ I was staying the night” you told him. “Wait a minute, you and Andy are a thing” he asked you. “ Y-yea” you said closing the door. “ Well then its nice to meet you” he said holding out his hand and you shook it.  “ I-Ill go tell Andy you’re here” you said running up the steps.

 

You went and knocked on Andy’s door and he opened it. “ U-um R-Ronnie’s h-here” you said as you saw the towel wrapped around his waist. “ This early! Tell him I’ll be there in five minutes” he told you. You went back down stairs and looked at Ronnie “ He said he’ll be down in five minutes” you told him. You sat back down on the couch and you continued to watch TV. “How old are you” he asked you. “ Y/n can you come here for a sec” Andy said and you raced upstairs. “I’ll answer your question when I get back” you yelled as you ran up the steps. You walked into the room and he smiled. “ Could you help me with my boot” he asked you. “ S-sure” you said and you kneeled down and un-did the laces. You told him to slip his foot in and he did and you tightened the laces again and he smiled at you. “ Thanks” he said smiling at you.  “ No problem” you said as you did the same with the other one. You stood up again and he held your hand “ Come on I have a busy day today” he told you as he walked down the hall with you.

 

He went downstairs and you sat at the table as he hugged Ronnie. “ You told me you were coming next week” Andy said as he sat down at the table. “Well I decided to surprise you but you’ve surprised me” Ronnie said looking at you. “ Well you see….its kind of a long story but I’ll explain later so what are we gonna do today I'm free until twelve “ Andy told him. “I promised willow I’d bring her back something from this trip” he said. “Y/N can help you with that “Andy said and you smiled. “Gladly” you said and Ronnie smiled. “ Great lets head out to the mall there are a few things I’d like to buy” Andy said as he got up.

 

Time skip

 

You were in the malls searching for a present for a three year old. Andy was off in another store and Ronnie was following you around. “Does he still wear the batman onesie “Ronnie asked you. “ Yea he’s wearing mine now actually “ you told him and he laughed. “Do you ever plan on having kids” he asked you and you raised an eyebrow from such a random question. “ I Haven’t really thought about it, but I’d like to when the time is right, but then again I don’t think I’d be a good mother” you told him.  “ I’d think you’d be a good mother, you’ve got the looks, you’ve got the personality, you’ve got everything to be a good mother”  he told you. “ Well I probably am but I don’t see myself as it anyway “ you sighed. “ Do you think shell like this dress” you asked him. “ She’ll wear anything” he told you. You put it in the cart and he grabbed several other things and he headed for the cashier. “ When does he leave for his next tour” you asked him. “ Well he’s leaving for one next week, he’ll be gone for a month, he told me he was gonna tell you today “ Ronnie told you. Ronnie paid the cashier and you left the store with him. You caught up with Andy and he smiled at you as he held your hand. Ronnie went to go eat and Andy sat down with you by a store.

 

“ I have to go on tour next week” he told you. “ I know Ronnie told me” you said sighing. “ I don’t want to leave you alone “ he said holding your hand“ I have to finish school it’s the last month” you said laying your head on his shoulder. “just come with me for a week it’ll be fun” he said and you shook your head. “I can’t” you groaned. “It’s only a week you can come back after that what harm can a week do” he said and you sighed.

 

“ Fine ill see if I can go a week but I have to ask my mom first” you said and he smiled. Your gonna love it” he said hugging you. You got up and he carried you on his back. He started running and you held onto him as people started looking sat the two of you. Ronnie was standing by the exit shaking his head. “ Batman is out of the building” he said as he walked out the building. He set you down and you sat in the back of the car as Ronnie sat in the front. Andy got in and he started the car. “ Can you drop me off at home I have to get a few things done” you told Andy and he nodded. He drove you home and you got out the car and went inside. You went up to your room and grabbed a change of clothes. You went to the bathroom and undressed as you got ready to take a shower.

 

Ronnie’s Pov

 

“ So are we gonna talk about her or not” I asked him. “ I knew you were gonna say something soon enough” he said laughing. “ Well yea she just became a part of your life all the sudden” I said and he sighed. “ She’s different from the rest of them and I really feel something with her, and she isn’t one of those crazy fans who brag about meeting me she just continued on with her life even after I brought her home” he said. “you brought her to your house on the first day! I never thought you’d be that kind of guy” I said laughing. “ It’s not like that idiot I would never do that to her on the first day, I have respect for her, I wouldn’t do something like that without her consent or without knowing who she was” he told me and I sighed. “ Well she seems like a nice girl and full of life, I think she’s a keeper” I told him and he smiled “ I know she is, but the full of life part, your wrong she’s drained of it” he said as he lit a cigarette. “ Don’t tell me she one of those really depressed kind of people who just want to slit they’re wrist all the time” I groaned and he shook his head. “ She has a dark past and I'm gonna find out who hurt her” he said. “ Hell let me in on it, I’ll beat up this asshole you know I have no problem with that” I told him as he kept driving. “ I just have to figure out how I can fix it” he sighed as he stopped the car.

 

Your pov

 

You walked down the steps to see your mom sitting in the kitchen. “Mom, can I ask you something “you said as you sat the table with her. “Anything” she smiled. “ Can I go on a tour with Andy for a week” you asked her. “ A week, but you have school” she said. “ I’ll get all the work from my teachers and get it done” you said and she sighed. “ Does this young man treat you with respect” she asked you. “ Of course he does he’s not like……..him” you said falling silent. “ I'm just asking because you know stars think that they’re everything and that they can do whatever they want” she said. “ He isn’t like that, he really cares about me I'm just too insecure to let him in “ you said and she put her hand on yours. “ Do you love that boy” she asked you. You nodded and she smiled. “ Well then you can go but make sure you stay safe and don’t get hurt” she said and you smiled at her. “Thank you so much” you said getting up and hugging her. She hugged you back and she sighed. “ And I better get a call every night” she said and you nodded. “ Done deal” you said and you raced up the steps. You grabbed your phone and called Andy.

 

“Hello, what’s wrong Y/N did something happen” he said panicking through the phone. “No I'm perfectly fine, I just called to tell you the good news” you said as you layed on your bed. “What is it” he asked you. “My mom said I can go with you for the tour” you said smiling. “Really that’s great” he said and you tossed in turn in your bed from excitement. “Listen I’ll call you back in an hour I have an autograph signing at a hot topic I have to get to, but I’ll see you later” he said. “Yea its fine see you later” you said. He hung up the phone and you wondered what to do. You started to do your homework figuring you had nothing better to do.

 

Three hours later

 

You had finished all your homework and fell asleep eventually. You woke up to see Andy sitting on your bed talking on the phone with someone. “Listen I need an extra ticket for my tour next week” he said to the person on the phone. You sat up and Andy smiled at you. “ Great, I’ll call you back in a while to see how everything is going” he said and he hung up the phone and sighed. “ Were all set” he said and you smiled at him. “ Breakfast” you asked him. “ Its three in the afternoon “ he told you and you looked at the clock. “ I’ve been sleeping for that long” you said getting out of bed. “Yes you have, Ronnie’s out with the guys and he met your mom” he told you and only then did you realize that you had fell asleep with only a t shirt on. You pulled the blankets over yourself quickly and ran over to your dresser and grabbed a set of clothes.” What did she say about him” you said as you went in your closet and closed the door as you changed.

 

“ She thought he was a pretty nice guy despite his looks” he said as you changed. “Oh I'm glad she didn’t freak out or anything” you said and he sighed. “Yea………. if you don’t me asking Y/N where’s your dad?” he said and you froze up from question. “he’s………In the hospital he’s extremely ill” You said softly. You felt your eyes tearing up and you sunk to the floor against the wall as the tears streamed out of your eyes. You tried to stop crying but you just couldn’t.” I'm sorry for asking” Andy said as he walked in the closet. He hugged you tightly as he saw you crying. Things had gotten bad when he became ill and you could barely keep yourself together as he got worse each day you struggled to stay strong for months and that’s why you resorted to depression and bands. “ It hurts so much” you said holding onto his shirt.

 

He stroked your hair as you cried. “I want to meet him” he said softly. “ He wouldn’t want to see me, I haven’t seen him ever since the day we argued over something serious. I could never look him in the eyes again after that argument, he hates me and health just keeps getting worse and worse” you said and he shook his head. “ He doesn’t hate you, no father can hate they’re own daughter trust me, lets go see him” he said and you shook your head. “ No I don’t want to” you said and he sighed, “ For me please” he begged you and you shook your head. “ I wont please don’t make me do it” you said and he looked at you. “ Alright, lets just go, were going out” he said as he stood. He helped you up and walked downstairs with you. “ Put this on where were going is a surprise” he said and he put a blindfold on you as you got in the car.

 

He drove and you sat there blindly as he started humming you started to sing along and he stopped the car and you got out. He put headphones in your ears and played music as he led you. You stopped and he held your hand as you stood there. He started walking again and you stumbled behind him. You stopped again and this time he took out the headphones and blindfold. You stood there frozen as you stared at the man in the bed. You knew who he was and you looked at Andy. The man noticed you and he sat up weakly. “Y/N you don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to come” he said softly.

 

 The tears started streaming out of your eyes as you went over and held his hand. You sat in the chair next to his bed and held onto his hand. “ My dear Y/N, you’re the one I’ve been waiting for, why haven’t you come to see me” he said as he stared into your eyes, “ I t-thought you were mad at me from what I said to you that day” you told him and he shook his head. “ I could never be mad at you Y/N” he said and you hugged him. “ I'm so sorry” you sobbed out and he held onto you. Andy was leaning against a wall standing there silent. “ What made you change your mind after all this time” he asked you and you looked at Andy. “hello Mr. L/N It’s a pleasure to meet you” Andy said walking up to the bed and shaking your dads hand. “ Is this the boy your mothers been telling me about” he asked you. You nodded and he laughed. “ This is your Idol! I remember when she got her first poster of you she was so excited I had bought it for her as a birthday gift” he told Andy and Andy laughed.

 

 “ Do you care about my daughter” he asked Andy. “ Yes sir I do, you can ask her yourself she is my top priority, I’d put my career before her if I had to “ Andy told him and your dad put on a serious face. “ What are your intentions with my daughter” your dad asked. “ Dad” you groaned. “ I want to make sure he’s not the like the last one Y/N you remember what that boy did to you, I want to make sure he’s the one before I go” he said softly and you realized what he was saying. “ Where are you going” you asked him. “ Sweetheart we both know I won’t be able to stay around much longer and it’s getting harder for me everyday “ he said softly.

 

 “ He will take care of you when I'm gone I know it he’s a very well educated young man and I know you’ll be happy with him, Now what are your intentions with my daughter” he said softly as he layed back down. “ I don’t have any wrong intentions with her, I plan to help her throughout her life, I will make sure she has everything she needs and that she never feels alone again, I'm going to help her with her flaws, If it may be her wish I would plan on having her by my side for the rest of my life” Andy said as he held your hand. “ You’re a good young man I can see that please take care of her” your dad said and Andy smiled at him. “ Don’t worry about it sir I will “ Andy reassured him. “ now I must talk to you in private Y/N go wait outside “ your dad told you. You got up and went to the waiting room.

 

Andy’s Pov

 

“ I don’t have very much time left, I'm sure she’ll miss me, but its for the best” Y/n’s dad told me. “ Can you do me a favor “ he asked me. “ Anything, sir” I said and I sat down in the chair next to his bed. “ I’ve always dreamt to see my daughter walk down the aisle in white can you make sure that happens “ he said and I nodded. “ I promise you I’ll make sure it happens” I reassured him and he smiled. “ Thank you, for everything you’ll do for her” he said as he started coughing. “ No thank you, for giving me the honor of meeting your daughter” I told him. “ I just wish I could be around to see when that day comes” he said softly and I frowned. “I promise I’ll make sure she walks down the aisle “ I told him. He smiled at me and layed down. “ Your not like the last boy that’s for sure, what he did to her was unforgivable if I hadn’t been ill I would have killed him for what he tried to do to her“ he said with an angry look on his face. “ What exactly did he do to her” I asked him. “ He tried to force Y/N into things she didn’t want to do, if she didn’t do them then he would beat her, sometimes she would come home crying her eyes out and she would never tell us why until I found out who this boy was “ he told me. “ That’s terrible I would never do that to her I promise you” I told him and he smiled. I asked him what the guy’s name was and he told me it. “He hangs around outside the school a lot now you must go or my nurse will get upset my visiting hours are over” he told me and I got up and left. “Until we meet again” I said as I left the room.

 

Your Pov

 

Andy walked in the waiting room smiling at you. “ Come on lets go we have a lot to do “ he said and you got up and followed after him.  “ He didn’t give you the father pat down talk did he?” you asked Andy and he laughed. ”It was nothing like that, I have surprise for you later” he said and you smiled. “ Like what” you asked him as you left the hospital. “ Well you’ll just have to wait to see what it is” he said and you sighed. “ I’ll be waiting” you said getting in the car. “ Later tonight were going out” he said and you sighed. You layed your head against the window as he drove. The pain in your wrist was coming back again and you had a really bad headache. You closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep. “ Are you okay” Andy asked out of the blue. “ Its nothing” you lied and he looked at you.

 

“ It is something Y/N you look like your gonna throw up “ he said and you shook your head.“ Its not like I’ve eaten to do that afterwards anyway” you sighed trying to fall asleep again. “ You mean you’ve been throwing up your food your mom told me you were starving yourself she didn’t tell me you were throwing it up” he said and you laughed. “That’s because she doesn’t see what I do to myself it was him who stuck the idea into my head I’ve been like this ever since if I could get a little skinnier maybe I would have been perfect for him maybe he wouldn’t have left me with the bruises and scars every night- “ Andy gripped your hand tightly making you stop.

 

“ Your fine just the way you are you don’t need to change I love you as you and as no one else okay, you just have a past that’s hard to fix, but I'm gonna do it don’t worry Y/N, there’s no reason to keep doing this to yourself that’s why you have me, if you ever feel like cutting yourself, or throwing up your food, Hell even being the slightest bit afraid of the dark, just tell me and I’ll be there by our side to comfort you through it, because that’s what I'm here for ” he said and leaned on his shoulder. “ You do too much for me” you said softly as you fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

You walked down the steps as your mom told you Andy was here to pick you up. You grabbed your book bag and you sat in the back as you noticed Ronnie. You smiled at them and they both stayed silent. “What’s with the serious faces” you said as you put on your seatbelt. “It’s nothing” Ronnie reassured you as Andy drove. They both lit a cigarette and you raised an eyebrow. You sat there silently and you knew something was wrong. “ Are you guys okay” they asked you. “ Perfectly happy” Andy said and you layed your head against the window. Andy pulled up to your school. “ Bye Guys” you said as you got out the car. “ Bye Y/N” they smiled and you went up the steps and into the building. You walked to your first period class and sat by the window.

 

Yet when you looked out the window you saw Andy and Ronnie get out the car. “What are they still doing here” you wondered and you saw them walk up the steps and up to someone you realized who that was and your heart stopped. The three of them stood there talking until your ex pushed Andy. You were getting an uneasy feeling and you could tell by the look on Andy’s face this couldn’t end well. Ronnie grabbed your ex by the collar and dragged him across the street. They were smart enough not to do it on school property and you got up as your ex threw the first punch at Andy. Andy started to fight back punching him back, Ronnie stood there smoking his cigarette watching and you got up and ran out the room ignoring your teachers calls for you to come back into the class. You raced down the hall and down the steps. You ran out the front doors and down the steps. You ran across the street Ronnie noticed you and he grabbed you, preventing for you to interfere. “ Let me go! Andy stop!” you yelled at him. He didn’t listen and Ronnie told you to stay out of it as he let you go.

 

You tried your best to pull Andy off your ex “ Stop Andy please” you yelled at him as tears streamed out of your eyes and after a while of struggling you finally did. You stood between the both of them “Don’t you dare forget what you did to her” he said as he kicked him in the stomach. “ Now think about what your doing before you put your hands on a girl asshole” Ronnie said grabbing your ex by the hair and making him look up at him.  “ Or we’ll come back for you” Ronnie said as he got in Andy’s car. You stared at Andy as he wiped the blood off his lip. “ What is wrong with you” you said and he looked at you confused. “ Showing him that he had to pay for what he did to you” he said and you shook your head. “ We were doing you a favor” Ronnie said and you glared at him. “ Look im sorry about getting rough on him but he deserved it” Andy said holding your hand. “ Don’t touch me, im going home” you said as you started to walk away. “Women are so confusing these days” Ronnie said as you walked passed him. You walked into the building and left through the back with your things not really caring about your teacher calling the office. You walked home angry and it started to rain. When you got home you went through the back door. You threw your book bag somewhere and went upstairs. Your phone started ringing and you looked at the number. It was Andy and he had called you over 20 times.

 

 You turned off your phone and sat on your bed crying your eyes out and you didn’t know why. You debated with yourself and you did the one thing you could do when you were stressed or nervous. You got up and went to the bathroom. You searched through the cabinet and found your razor blades. You started to cut again, hesitantly at first but then willingly, it was the only thing that got your mind off your problems, you did the same to your other arm and the amount of blood on the sink looked like someone had just been murdered. You kept cutting and you started to freak out when you realized that you had cut a vein.  You ran to get your phone and called Andy. “ Hello” he said as he picked up the phone the moment you called. “ I-I did it again” you said softly. “ Did what Y/N” he asked you and you could tell he was worried. “ There’s so much blood” you sobbed as the tears started to flood your eyes. “ Y/N open the door” he said and you heard banging on the door downstairs.

 

“Im sorry” you said as the phone shook in your hands. “ Y/N just open the door please” he begged you and the banging only got harder and harder. Then it just stopped completely you went down the steps slowly. The back door opened and Andy ran over to you seeing your wrist. He brought you over to the sink and washed the blood off quickly. He put pressure on where you had cut your vein and held it tightly. He looked through the cabinets for the first aid kit, yet somehow keeping pressure on your arm. He wrapped the bandages on your arm and tightened them. The look of concern on his face was saddening and when he finished wrapping your other arm in bandages he hugged you tightly as you continued to cry. He sat down and put you in his lap and held onto you until you stopped crying.

 

When you stopped crying he made you look at him. “ You could have killed yourself Y/N what were you thinking” he said and you stayed silent. “ If that back door wasn’t open then you wouldn’t have let me in, what was I supposed to do then” he said. “I know, I don’t know why you insist on worrying about me, you treat me like if I were a child, I can take care of myself “you said getting off his lap. “ I don’t mean to treat you like a child, but your worry me a lot so I have to keep an eye on you, Your more than capable to do a lot of things except help yourself in situations like this” he said getting up and following after you. “ I cant handle myself in something like this, I can’t take care of myself, I know ok but sometimes I just don’t feel like I just bother everyone with being around. All I am is a headache for you” you said and he grabbed you.

 

“ You’re not a bother to me, im here to take care of you, stop seeing yourself as the girl who just got lucky and had her idol fall in love with her, that’s not who you are and that’s not who I see you as, I have a lot of respect for you Y/N you know I do, I wouldn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to do, maybe I did overact when I found out who that kid was and im sorry about it, I just don’t want to lose you, or have you living in fear from someone who can’t hurt you anymore than they’ve already have, I won’t hurt you, I promise you that, just let me help you, I want to keep you safe, I want to be by your side, im not trying to hurt you, Im not trying to use you for publicity either, I just want you to be okay, I want you to wake up one day and be happy without a fear of going back to being depressed” he told you and you backed away against the wall.

 

“ I know you mean well, and im trying to accept that but then I just remember everything that’s happened to me and then I start thinking about my insecurities and everything. And im sorry that its taking me so long to let you in but I know I’ll get there one day, my goal is to wake up one day without having a bad dream and being able to go a day without one bad thought” you said and he held your cheek.“ Were going to get there one day, I promise and I mean it, I love you Y/N and your my everything just remember what im saying to you every time you have a moment like this” he said and you nodded. “ You haven’t eaten anything today come on” he said as he grabbed your hand and tugged on it lightly. You followed after him and walked into the kitchen. He sat you down at the table and you put your head down and tried to fall asleep as he made you something to eat and eventually you did.

 

Three days later

 

You were in your room getting ready. Your mom was making sure you had everything. You reassured her everything was fine and she smiled at you. “Remember I want a call every night” she told you. “ I know” you groaned and she sighed. “Just be careful out there and have fun” she said as the doorbell rang. You grabbed your bags and went down the steps. You opened the door and Andy smiled at you. “ Are you ready” he asked you. “ Yup” you smiled and he took your bags and put them in the car. Your mom hugged you tightly “ Bye mom, I’ll see you in a week, love you” you said as she closed the door. You got in the car and Andy sat next to you. “This is going to be great” he smiled as the driver started the car.

 

*Tours in Cali by the way*


End file.
